


Дикий-дикий Запад

by genmitsu



Series: SixDrabbles [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Concealed Gun, M/M, Making Out, Wild West AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genmitsu/pseuds/genmitsu
Summary: #SixDrabblesЗаявка: "дикий западАУ. чо угодно и как угодно, лишь бы дико и западно, ну вы понели"
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Jim Gordon
Series: SixDrabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701652
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Works in Russian





	Дикий-дикий Запад

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeaLionWoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaLionWoman/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [Wild-wild West](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089907) by [genmitsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/genmitsu/pseuds/genmitsu)



> По твиттерскому челленджу на шесть драбблов.  
> Мы с драбблами все-таки не знакомы))))
> 
> Для yuginthegreat :)

\- О, шериф Гордон, я рад, что застал вас.

Джим тяжело вздыхает и поднимает голову от бумаг. Конечно же, в дверях стоит Кобблпот собственной персоной - даже к вечеру на его черной одежде и блестящих ботинках ни пылинки, сорочка белоснежная, щегольский галстук… и вечная улыбка, да такая, что и не разберешь, искренен этот сукин сын, или притворяется.

\- Что-то хотели, мистер Кобблпот?

Появился в городе примерно неделю назад, и уже всех очаровал. Дамы без ума от элегантного джентльмена, всегда безукоризненно вежливого, да еще и одетого с иголочки - слишком уж он отличается от привычных грубоватых физиономий на улицах. А вот как он ухитрился и обладателей этих физиономий околдовать - совершенно непонятно. Люди они простые, лишенные лоска, но, поди ж, хвостом ходят за ним, каждое слово ловят, и в любую компанию он вхож. Джим не доверяет ему ни на йоту - слишком уж проницательно смотрят порой эти светлые глаза.

\- Да, у меня к вам дело большой важности, мой дорогой друг, - Кобблпот проскальзывает в комнату, закрывает за собой дверь очень тщательно, почти показушно, и приближается к Джиму.

Джим поднялся ему навстречу, конечно же - проклятая южная учтивость, впитанная с молоком матери, не иначе - и теперь они стоят очень близко, гораздо ближе, чем того требуют правила этикета, приличия, всего на свете. Это тоже раздражает. Кобблпот всегда, всегда стоит слишком близко к нему, слишком заинтересованно смотрит, и будто бы не старается специально ему понравиться, но при этом Джим все равно думает о нем практически постоянно, и не все эти мысли достойны шерифа и джентльмена.

\- Что же это за дело, мистер Кобблпот? - спрашивает Джим, стараясь не смотреть на него слишком прямо, будто знает, что пропадет. Да только на него куда ни взгляни, от всего у Джима в голове сумбур.

\- Признаться, мне только сегодня стало известно, что в вашем прекрасном городе строго запрещено ношение огнестрельного оружия… и я все это время нарушал правила, которые так важны для вас и для всех остальных.

\- У вас при себе револьвер? - Джим приподнимает брови. Нет, разумеется, оружие сейчас есть практически у каждого, кто хоть немного высовывает нос за пределы цивилизованных поселений, собственно, от того и уйма проблем и этот запрет, установление которого далось Джиму, мягко говоря, нелегко. - Вы можете просто сдать его на хранение, и дело с концом.

\- О, боюсь, это не так просто, шериф Гордон… - голос Кобблпота становится практически шелковым. - Я, видите ли, не помню, куда я его запрятал… - Он смущенно потупил глаза, открыв тем самым Джиму прекрасный обзор на свои ресницы. Боже правый, какие они длинные и будто бархатные, и красивее, чем Джим видел у кого-либо за всю свою жизнь.

\- Прошу прощения?

\- Вам придется обыскать меня, шериф Гордон… - он сверкает на него глазами из-под ресниц этих дьявольских, и у Джима моментально пересыхает в горле.

\- Это… необходимо? - каким-то чудом выдавливает из себя он.

\- Боюсь, что да, - Кобблпот опять потупился, будто смущенная девица, только любая из девиц Готэма скорее умерла бы со стыда, чем предложила то, что предлагает он. - Никак не могу вспомнить, хоть режьте.

\- Но вы, наверное, будете переодеваться и… - нет, нет, об этом думать нельзя вообще, Джим и так чувствует, что покраснел до ушей.

\- Шериф, вы предлагаете ко мне в этом присоединиться? - опять поднимает взгляд на Джима, пронзительный и абсолютно лишенный смущения, которое Кобблпот так старательно разыгрывает своими манерами. - Как… смело.

\- Нет, я… - Джим прикусывает язык, лишь бы не сказать то, что думает на самом деле.

\- Вот только я не собирался к себе так скоро, - продолжает Кобблпот. - И получается, что я весь вечер буду ходить с оружием, нарушая ваш прямой запрет… Согласитесь, этого совершенно нельзя допустить.

\- Нельзя… - выдыхает Джим, замечая, что Кобблпот стоит к нему еще ближе. И когда только успел. - Но, может, вы решили подшутить надо мной, и на самом деле у вас нет никакого оружия?

В самом деле, куда же можно запрятать огнестрел, да так, чтобы _забыть_ об этом?

Кобблпот приподнимается на цыпочках, и, почти вплотную прижимаясь к Джиму, шепчет ему в самое ухо:

\- Есть.

Джим обречен, он совершенно обречен, пойман этим дьяволом пришлым в ловушку, да такую сладкую, что спасаться уже не хочется. Чего угодно хочется, но не спасения. Но вызов принят.

\- В таком случае, мистер Кобблпот, я действительно вынужден вас обыскать.

Любого другого Джим бы бесцеремонно и буднично проверил, похлопал бы по наиболее вероятным местам, скорее всего, обнаружил бы револьвер где-то под сюртуком, и дело с концом. К Кобблпоту же он прикасается почти трепетно, будто опасаясь обидеть. Оглаживает руки, проводит ладонями по спине, бокам… спускается к бедрам, сглотнув. Кобблпот смотрит на него, щеки чуть тронуты румянцем, и он будто специально подставляется под прикосновения, хотя не двигается совершенно - избавиться от этого ощущения Джим не в состоянии. Опуститься перед ним на колено - не смотреть ему в пах, что как раз у него перед лицом - притвориться, что не слышал тихого вздоха, когда проводит руками по всей длине ног.

\- Вы все же изволите шутить со мной, мистер Кобблпот… - раскрасневшись, говорит Джим и поднимается с колена. - При вас нет ничего.

\- Шериф, я нисколько не шучу. Неужели вы намерены обвинить меня во лжи? - и взгляд, острый и распаляющий, и почти раздраженный даже. - Не стоит нежничать. Вы не барышня, да и я тоже.

\- Вот как? - Джим теснит его к столу, почти прижимая своим телом, и чувствует, как внутри разгорается что-то от этого взгляда. Нарывается - он всегда нарывается с Джимом, провоцирует его на…

На то, чтобы решительнее прикасаться к нему, прижать теснее, ощупывая спину - почувствовать горячее дыхание на шее, потерять от этого голову совершенно и положить руки ему на бедра, снова, не для обыска - для того, чтобы почувствовать его горячее тело ближе. Возбужден, как всегда рядом с ним, и от этой близости хочется застонать. Джим снова закусывает губу, тщетно пытаясь сдержаться. Он не должен этого делать, это неподобающе…

\- Джеймс… - выдыхает Кобблпот еле слышно, и смотрит на него снизу вверх. Глаза у него как омуты, темные-темные, и руки вдруг у Джима на плечах, и тянут ближе, еще ближе.

Губы у него на удивление мягкие, но при этом настойчивые, не терпящие неповиновения, и явно привыкшие вести в поцелуе. Джим подчиняется поначалу, но нужно больше, и тогда он одновременно вжимается пахом между его ног, и проскальзывает языком в этот горячий рот. Кобблпот будто в желе превращается в его руках от таких вольностей, стонет и льнет к Джиму, отвечая.

Джим скользит губами ниже, к шее, которую чуть не полностью закрывает этот строгий крахмальный воротник - ему мало этих прикосновений, особенно когда Кобблпот откидывает голову, чтобы Джиму было удобнее. Воротник тут точно лишний, да и галстук тоже, и Джим торопливо тянет его за узел, стараясь распустить, и внезапно нащупывает что-то холодное, твердое, с характерными желобками.

\- Ах, так вот где он был, - невозмутимо комментирует Кобблпот, будто не он сейчас сидит на кромке стола с раздвинутыми коленями и зацелованными губами. - Такой малютка, немудрено забыть.

На ладони у Джима лежит самый крохотный револьвер, который он когда-либо видел, да и не похож он на то, что обычно берут себе здешние. Ни дула нет, ни спускового крючка, и весь он будто состоит из одного барабана и кольца, видимо, служащего рукоятью. И стреляет он, верно, маковыми зернышками.

\- Я принимаю его на хранение, - отзывается Джим. - Написать вам расписку?

\- Что вы, я полностью вам доверяю, - Кобблпот облизывает губы, восхитительно раскрасневшиеся, и пытается соскользнуть со стола, но преуспевает только в том, чтобы прижаться к Джиму всем телом. - И не смею больше вас отвлекать…

\- Останьтесь, - Джим будто мгновенно охрип, и руки его снова оказываются у Кобблпота на талии, и скользят ниже, сжимая. - Предпочитаю, знаете ли, доводить дела до конца, мистер Кобблпот…

\- О… - он гладит Джима по щеке, и улыбается. - Для вас - просто Освальд.

**Author's Note:**

> Освальд прятал вот такой вот револьверчик Le Petit Protector  
> [](https://imgur.com/S0aROSF)  
> Оказывается, он действительно работает - стреляет патронами, барабан крутится, все дела. Сила поражения никакая только)))


End file.
